vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cendrillon
Summary Cendrillon is a French magician who was once affiliated with GREMLIN, though in truth she was merely one of the pawns used by the magic cabal by manipulating those who resented the results of World War III and wished for revenge. Her magic is based on the Cinderella fairy tale. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Cendrillon Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Vibration Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Higher via Body Reconstruction, but that type is not usable in combat), Invisibility, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily destroyed a wall with a spell, can tear metal panels with her hands as if they were weaker than paper) Speed: Supersonic, possibly higher (She can casually dodge gunfire, Leivinia Birdway stated that she could likely even dodge a point blank cluster bomb) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Bends metal panels with bare hands) Durability: At least Small Building level (Survived being rammed by a truck), possibly Multi-City Block level (Survived fifty tons of airplane fuel exploding even though quite hurt; the attack was exploiting a special weakness of her Cinderella based magic since it imitated the rising sun) Stamina: Above average Range: At least 500 meters with test of the glass slippers Standard Equipment: Cinderella dress Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter and magician that fights in a merciless way, using the allies of her opponents as shields and using their abilities against them Weaknesses: The concept of midnight, the same time when the magic placed on Cinderella by her Fairy Godmother wore off. The conditions of midnight like "sunrise" and "a clock that strikes twelve" are enough to render Cendrillon unable to use her abilities, and the conditions can be easily simulated by intense light or manipulating clocks to show 12:00 respectively. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing Magic:' Cendrillon has a simple healing spell, where she mutters a French chant and a pale blue light covers the wound and then the entire body. It seems to be potent enough to heal wounds from gunfire. *'Invisibility:' Cendrillon can use a spell to turn herself invisible. *'Cinderella Magic:' Cendrillon uses magic to transform the story of Cinderella into an attack spell by overwriting religious motifs into it using the symbolism of the dress she wears. For example, by using the fact that in the tale an amateur girl was given dancing skills for a ball, Cendrillon can similarly improve her own physical skills and move at high speeds to easily dodge gunfire, with Birdway considering her likely capable of moving fast enough to casually avoid a cluster bomb dropped near her. **'Test of the Glass Slippers:' A spell based on Cinderella's sisters trying on her glass slippers to attempt to trick the prince. Using her foot size of 22.5 cm, any feet smaller than hers will have their bones forcibly widened and if any feet are larger, toes will be severed, though Cendrillon can use a weaker version of the spell that will only dislocate the toes as a warning. Cendrillon used various chants for this spell, all asking the "old lady of the pumpkin carriage" for the test of the glass slippers. She can apparently designate conditions to the spell to establish an area of effect and a number of people to be affected by it, with a maximum shown of unlimited people in a 500-meter radius around her. Accelerator speculated that the spell could overcome his reflection, as it possibly ignores the concept of distance and vectors by working like a voodoo doll. **'Pumpkin Carriage Attack:' A spell based on Cinderella's pumpkin carriage, which causes an invisible shockwave to explode from Cendrillon's extended palm. The shockwave moves forward as if an invisible vehicle was moving through. The shockwave is powerful enough to smash a wall to pieces in a single hit. Chant: "Old lady of the pumpkin carriage, please send the carriage quickly. Send it before I wake… before I wake from this one-night dream. Please send the pumpkin carriage". **'Winner's Aura:' Based on Cinderella being a flawless princess in front of the prince. Since a mistake would be unthinkable, all the external factors are readjusted so that it remains that way. *'Body Reconstruction:' After being turned into a table by Marian Slingeneyer and then back to a human by Ollerus, Cendrillon gained the ability to somehow separate herself into small parts and apparently remain alive. Those same parts are the "ingredients" that are used for her body reconstruction, though it requires that someone else follows the "cooking" instructions to the letter. Gallery Cend0 zps0b6def84.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9